In general, electric junction box assemblies include a junction box for storing electric components and a top cover enclosing the junction box. The electric components are configured to power electronic devices. The electric components illustratively include a bus bar, relays and switches. The electric components may be further configured to control electric devices. For instance, the electric junction box assemblies may be used in an automotive vehicle to distribute power to and control the actuation of windshield wipers, fans for the Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning system, mirrors or the like.” The amendment is made to make clear what HVAC stands for. No new matter was entered.
The electric junction box assembly is typically manufactured by a supplier and delivered to an original equipment manufacturer for installation into a product. Using an automotive manufacturer as an example, the electric junction box is installed into the automotive vehicle by a factory worker. Since it is imperative that the electric components are kept dry and undamaged prior to installation, the electric junction box assembly is delivered fully assembled. In particular, the top cover is installed onto the junction box.
The factory worker is then required to remove the top cover from the junction box so as to attach electrical power connections to the components of the junction box. However, there are instances where it is desirable to remove the power connection subsequent to installation to the automotive vehicle. In such instances, the entire top cover must be removed which increases the manufacturing time of the vehicle. Further, removal of the entire top cover exposes the electric components which increases the chance for accidental/unintentional damage to occur to the electronic components. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have electric junction box assemblies having an access hood covering the terminal eyelet so as to allow workers to access the eyelet terminal without having to remove the entire top cover. It further remains desirable to have electric junction box assemblies configured to provide access to the eyelet terminal without exposing the other electric components to damage from unintended acts.